dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-26764939-20180823030145/@comment-25449407-20180824174322
well, if Big Fish's reaction to the poor reviews and fewer purchases (I'm assuming the number of reviews has some correlation with the number of purchases, so fewer reviews probably means fewer purchases, too) is to keep pressuring developers into releasing more games, like that's the solution to the problem... I'm not sure they're a smart business. I've definitely also seen quite a few people complain that Big Fish aren't providing acceptable customer support anymore and don't respond to emails/complaints etc., so... idk what even is going on. I don't want to spread rumours and to create a panicky/pessimistic mood here (tbh, I kind of feel uncomfortable because I was the one who first mentioned Big Fish as possible source of the problem, and now look how this discussion has been unfolding...), and I usually don't like to be pessimistic myself, but as I think about this, only negative things seem to come to mind, so... it is how it is, I guess. I definitely am not ready to wish for DP to die off or for TMGLP to fail on the market - after RotSP, there's no doubt in my mind that the series has potential, and I'd hate to see a franchise I love just end because no one was able to treat it with care and to make its potential actually amount to something - but I am honestly not sure if Big Fish are going to see what is happening and try alternative approaches to business in time for DP and possibly the whole company of Blue Tea to survive. On the one hand, maybe the shocking end of one of their most long-running and successful series could be the event that's needed to bring about some positive change and ensure a better future for other series... on the other hand, it's this particular series that I love, and, tbh, I care about it more than about other hypothetical series. Perhaps in the future I'll start playing other series which I will come to love more than DP, but I won't love any series in exactly the same way as I love DP, so... I'm still definitely buying TMGLP, and, tbh, if DP 16 happens, I'm still pretty sure I'll buy that one too, even if TMGLP disappoints. I have that much love for this series and that much faith in it. But I'm really worried about it at the moment, tbh. It's just - I have no idea how we could help here, if we even can. Buying could mean signaling to the devs that we're fine with this low level of quality and there's no need to put in more effort, not buying could result in the series simply ending because it's not profitable anymore... I just don't know. I guess we continue like this - have these frustrated conversations on the wiki, write concerned letters to the devs and then honest reviews as the game comes out. Hopefully it'll work.